


afternoons off with you

by robinya



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PDA, Year 2, that's it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinya/pseuds/robinya
Summary: Sakuya and Banri spend an afternoon off together.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	afternoons off with you

“Don’t you think this hat would be good for a street act? But I wonder what a winter hat is doing here, Veludo is always hot.” Sakuya picks the item off of a cluttered shelf, lifting it up so Banri can see it. He supposes that it’s a rare find, though he's still not sure it's worth the detour. Sakuya had walked into this thrift store enthusiastically so he decided to just go with it, but they were originally on their way to a café with a brand new drink out.

  
“Must be from someone that moved.” 

“That makes sense. Like an aspiring singer, trying to make it big!”

“A lot of streamers move here too, now that I think about it.”

“Streamers? Like Itaru?”

“Yeah, kind of.” Banri takes out a beat up shirt off the rack, faded signatures all over it. “Nevermind.” Sakuya hovers over his shoulder. 

“We could use that for a street act, too.”

“What would Yuki say if he saw you with such a frail outfit?”

“Yuki can’t create costumes for all our etudes! I’ve been thinking about how I can raise the bar, in other ways.”

“Is there nothing in that head of yours besides theater?” Sakuya beams, and Banri puts the shirt back. 

“Maybe! But aren’t you the same, Banri?”

“Me?” He has a point. “I never said there was anything wrong with it.” 

“Oh! How is that project going, anyways? The comedic monologue.”

“Better. Had some trouble with tone but Sakyo helped me out… not that I asked him for it.”

“Sakyo?”

“Yeah. Old man overheard me practicing. You know how he is, just started going on about what was off the second I finished.” 

“Haha! I can imagine it.”

They eventually wander from each other: Banri enjoys taking his time going through all the racks, while Sakuya ends up gravitating towards whatever he finds interesting. It’s not like there’s a rulebook on how one should thrift, but Banri likes to make sure that he doesn’t overlook any gems in hiding. 

Shelf after shelf, rack after rack… It’s nice to expect nothing from a store and get surprised when there’s actually something you like. Most of the time. The longer he goes without finding something, the more his motivation wavers. He could go for something to eat right about now. 

“Banri! Come over here?” 

“Eh? What is-” Sakuya can barely keep a straight face, wrapped up in the giant jacket. When Banri looks over and starts laughing, Sakuya cracks up along with him. “The hell are you wearing?”

“Aw come on! I thought you’d look good in it, but it’s too huge!”

“No kidding. Where’d you find that?” Sakuya walks him to a rack near the back. Banri starts shuffling through the hangers till he finds what he’s looking for. “Seriously. Why are all of these jackets so large?” Clicking his teeth, he puts on the garment, fingertips just barely poking out of the sleeves.

“It’s cute.” Banri pauses for a moment, before falling into a smile. 

“Yeah right. You’re the cutest one here.” Sakuya blushes, and Banri congratulates himself on the score.

“I’m serious! You look like a real biker.”

“Again with the bikers… Do you think the people that owned these were in a gang?”

“Probably! They’d be like, vroom! Riding into the sunset with my friends, the world is ours!”

“Riding into the sunset?” Banri exclaims. “Where’s the action!”

“I skipped over it.” Sakuya grins as Banri takes a step back in fake betrayal.

“You can’t skip over the most exciting part! They’d ride viciously, encircling anybody that dares to challenge their turf.” His voice shifts into a more serious tone as he imitates the scenario. “You think you have the strength to beat us? I can’t tell if you’re stupid or brave.” Sakuya giggles, piggybacking off of the other actor.

“The result doesn’t matter. I won’t forgive you for what you did to my brother!”

“...This turf is ours. You’ll regret challenging us.” Banri goes in for the hit, except the hit is more like a hug, tickling Sakuya.

“Eep! Banri-” Sakuya laughs, wiggling out of Banri’s grip. “No fair!” 

“You were wide open.”

“I wasn’t ready!” Banri smirks, cat-like, as he leans into Sakuya again. Grabbing the shorter by the waist, he speaks softly.

“You should be more cautious. Anyone could grab you, just like this.” His gaze flicks down to Sakuya’s lips for a moment, only the tiniest bit aware that they’re in public. Letting go of the redhead, he laughs lightly. “Well, I guess Chikage wouldn’t let that happen.” 

“Not anyone. You already know you’re the only one I’d let hold me, Banri.” Banri looks at Sakuya in surprise as he wraps his arms around Banri’s shoulders, effectively trapping him against the wall. “If you held me like this, for the rest of my life, I could live happily.”

“I-” Banri stills, face flushed. “Are you proposing? You don’t get to propose first!”

“You were wide open~” Sakuya mimics, letting go of Banri. He shrugs the large jacket off and hangs it back on the rack, pleased with himself. 

“I’m going to get you back for that. You- I don’t accept this.” Sakuya just laughs, stares at Banri with glee. 

“I look forward to your proposal.” Shit. What the hell? When did Sakuya get so smooth? ...Did he teach him that?

“Whatever. Let’s go look at the shoes.” There’s a couple of shelves where they are, all the way in the back of the store. It’s a sloppy display, pairs haphazardly thrown onto the shelves, or perhaps misplaced by past customers. Despite the disappointing aura, Banri can’t help but want to look at the boots anyways, and kneels down to start with the bottommost shelf. 

“Man, this shit’s dusty.” Banri blows some of the dust of a combat boot, wincing when said dust reaches his eyes. “Fuck.” 

“It looks like real leather though?” Sakuya notes curiously. 

“Ya think? Ugh, you take it.” Banri shoves the boot into Sakuya’s hands, clears out his throat. The clothes here are in good condition, but it seems like this section has been neglected. Sakuya, unbothered, examines the shoe.

“Ah. The dust is one thing, but the heel is all scuffed up. See?” Banri shakes his head.

“Bummer.” Sakuya puts the boot back on the shelf, opting out of browsing the other pairs. “What about you? Find anything you like?” 

“Not really.”

“Mission failed. We’ll have to go hunting another time.”

“Better luck next time? I’ll let you know when I get another day off.” Banri nods and they exit the store. It’s almost dark outside, the cold air a refreshing contrast to the humid thrift shop. Sakuya laces his hand with Banri’s as they walk out of the store, relishes in the feeling of having him by his side.

“Oh my god.” Sakuya stops on the sidewalk, pulling Banri back with him. “I totally forgot about the café! Can we still go?” Banri checks his phone. To be honest, he forgot too.

“I’d like to, but we might get back to the dorms late. You alright with that?”

“Yep! I’m having fun, so I don’t want to head back just yet.” Banri raises an eyebrow at the statement.

“Even without finding anything?” Sakuya tilts his head slightly. 

“Yeah? It’s not like we went out to thrift specifically. I just wanted to spend time with you, and I did.”

“Is that so…”

“Banri, did you have fun?” Sakuya looks at him curiously, and Banri internally curses himself for making the redhead even think anything less of him. 

“Yeah. It’s as you said, after all.” Sakuya squeezes his hand gently, and leads them in walking. 

“I’m glad.” 

“Uh, Sakuya?”

“Yeah?”

“Wrong way.”

“Oops. I guess I should follow you then.”

“Just walk by my side.”

“Alright~” 


End file.
